DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): The proposed RISP is designed to propel the Center for Psychiatric Rehabilitation to a more sophisticated level in its research capacity and research infrastructure. While the Center now has a number of senior staff with a track record of leading grant supported activities and has the internal organizational structure and University support to successfully continue on this course, we currently lack the research infrastructure and staff expertise to conduct the critical, advanced scientific studies supported by NIMH. We envision that the RISP grant, will enhance our capacity to plan and conduct complex and rigorous research studies related to the health and rehabilitation needs of persons with serious mental disorders and the systems and contexts in which they receive services. The Center has matured sufficiently in its own organizational and staff development to take advantage of the RISP program in order to enhance its research and make greater scientific contributions to the field. At the conclusion of the RISP, the Center will be well-positioned to enter an even more fruitful phase: The Center and its cadre of skilled investigators will be a national and regional research resource, capable of writing, implementing, and collaborating in state-of-the-art RO1 level research investigations. The Center proposes the following aims for the RISP: Aim I: build on the Center's existing capacity and infrastructure for the conduct of grant supported activities by establishing a research and statistics unit and by strengthening collaboration with senior mental health researchers, research centers, and public mental health agencies. Aim II: Using experienced mental health and health services researchers, to mentor a cadre of Center-based senior and promising Dr research faculty through an intensive program of experiential and didactic training necessary to conduct advanced scientific research. Aim III: To further expand the Center's existing research program and content expertise preparatory to R01 level submissions and categories of advanced research awards through a series of 5 pilot studies on rehabilitation and health topics.